The Rock Show
by Alisonwondeland
Summary: Inu Yasha, a 18 year old, bumps into a girl at a rock concert. Comedy, action and romance always follow after!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Ciral: HIYA!

Hiei: oh no..

Kurama: not ANOTHER story!

Ciral: yup! nods This I had in my head for quite some time now and I thought it would be a great story!

Hiei: How about you finish your FIRST story rather than putting up another story and then forgetting it?

Ciral: Nah that's too logical.

Hiei and Kurama: anime fall

Ciral: Well, have fun reading this story!

All: Read and Review!

"Does it look like I like you?" –talking

'I see stupid people." –thinking

Inu Yasha: 18

Kagome: 17

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

Rin: 24

Sesshomaru: 25

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

****bring bring bri- SLAM! 'Ugh. Mornings. I _hate_ mornings. Why do I have to get up this early??' Inu Yasha turned over to look at the clock, which said 8 o'clock. "Too early..." he mumbles as he turned back over to fall back asleep. A couple of minutes later, he hears footsteps coming closer and closer and closer until... WOOP WOOP Inu Yasha jolted out of his bed, clad in his doggy boxers and turned to glare at Rin, who is Sesshomaru's fiancé, was holding a megaphone. "RIN!" Inu Yasha growled coming ever so closer to Rin. "Hey Inu! Don't you wanna get those Warped Tour concert ticket??" Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He mumbles. He ran back into his room and a split second later, he was in a red t-shirt and black baggy jeans and brushing his tangled yet soft, hair while running down the main staircase to eat his breakfast in the kitchen. (A/N: They have a mansion and Sesshomaru and Rin and Inu all live in the mansion together. They are rich. Filthy stinkin' rich.)

Rin giggled and followed Inu Yasha downstairs and met up with her fiancé, Sesshomaru. "Hello Fluffy." Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before sitting down to eat. Inu Yasha sorted his milk out of his nose. "F-F-Fluffy?!" Inu Yasha howled with laughter and banged on the table with his left hand. "That is rich! Pure rich!" Inu Yasha said between laughing. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he turned to look at his fiancé, who just looked sweetly at Sesshomaru. "What?" she said innocently. Sesshomaru glared at Rin. "You know damn well what Rin." Sesshomaru said getting up from his chair. Rin's eyes widened as she watches him coming towards her. "Oh shit." She mumbles and runs out of the dining room. Sesshomaru took off after her. "Get back here this instant Rin!" "Never! Muahahaha...." Came the shouts from the gigantic backyard behind the big mansion. The Hatayama house is always full of surprises and exciting things. Inu Yasha quickly finished his breakfast and jumped onto his motorcycle to get his ticket to the Warped Tour.

Once he found the correct building to get his ticket, Inu Yasha noticed a long line waiting for their tickets just like him. Inu Yasha groaned as he parked his motorcycle and walked towards the end of the line. 'It's a good thing that the Warped Tour concert is tomorrow night.' Inu Yasha thought, as the line grew shorter and shorter. (A/N: oxy-moron. ) Eight agonizing long hours later, Inu Yasha was still waiting on line. Inu Yasha growled as he scratched his puppy dog-ear. "Next. Next? NEXT!!" came the shout from one of the tables from inside the building. Inu Yasha snapped out of his trance as he ran up the stairs to get his ticket. It was already 5pm. It took him all day to get his ticket, but it was worth it. Inu Yasha came home, ate dinner, and listened to music until he fell asleep listening to "The Rock Show" by Blink 182. (A/N: Hence, the title of the song and the story.)

Ciral: Heya! So did you like my story??

Hiei: Hn.

Ciral: Fine! I don't care what you think! Hmph! turns her back on Hiei and crosses her arms infront of her

Kurama: _I_ liked it Ciral-chan.

Ciral: turns around hugs Kurama U do?? Thank you Kurama!! kisses Kurama on the cheek

Kurama: blushes N-no problem.

Hiei: glares at Kurama **_I_ **liked it too, Ciral! grins as Ciral hugs him

Ciral: You just made my day, Hiei! That's a pretty big compliment coming from you, since you never give out compliments like that!

Hiei: smiles at Ciral smirks at Kurama

Kurama: glares at Hiei and growls

Ciral: Well, I gotta go! Please review peoples! And the flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores!

Hiei, Kurama and Ciral: BYE!

Ciral: leaves the room

Hiei and Kurama: continue to glare at each other while leaving the room to follow Ciral


	2. It's the first time that I saw her there

Disclaimer:

Ciral: Heya! I'm back!

Kurama: pops in I'm here too!

Hiei: lands infront in Kurama and Ciral facing the camera Hn.

HFG (Hiei fangirls): swoons

Hiei: smirks

Ciral: bops Hiei's head HEY! Stop being all boosted up with ego Hiei!

Kurama: smirks as Hiei gets bopped in the head

Hiei: glares at Kurama Fine. sits on the couch Can we get this thing started??

Kurama: Now, Hiei, smirks you should be nice to Ciral. After all, she's the one who let you be in the Disclaimer. grins

Hiei: Hn.

Ciral: Well, I need someone to do the disclaimer for me first.

Kurama: I wi-

Hiei: pushes Kurama out of the way I WILL!

Ciral: Well! clasps hands together and sits down How about BOTH of you say the Disclaimer? turns to look at them both

Kurama and Hiei: FINE. glares at each other CiralFox doesn't own anything!

Ciral: On with the story! turns on the TV

"I like eggs." –talking

'I see stupid people.' –thinking

I love you, you love me... -singing, song lyrics

$ five hours later..$ -time length

Chapter 2: It's the first time that I saw her there

Inu Yasha slammed the house door behind him as he ran down to his black corvette. He jumped into the car, letting his silky silver hair shine in the sunlight, his puppy ears twitch at the sounds of the car revving up, and his golden eyes glimmer as he smirk at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He pedaled out of the driveway and out onto the highway. It took him an hour to get there, but that's how far away the place was. Inu Yasha saw how full the parking lot was and took the last spot there. 'Damn it, I'm late!' Inu Yasha thought as he ran with his inhuman speed to the coliseum.

"Here's my ticket!" Inu Yasha said, grinning cheekily at the demon (ugly demon) guard who is standing outside to keep the trespassers out. Inu Yasha flashed his ticket to the guards who nodded and let him in. Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie ... Inu Yasha grinned as he heard the music blasting from the speakers and quietly sang along with the other demon/hanyous/humans who were at this extravaganza.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he saw how many people were rockin' out with him. 'Great. I'll never find my seat with this mob. Oh well!' Inu Yasha shrugged and threw his ticket behind him as he pushed and shoved his way up to the front, or as close as he can get. Once he stopped pushing to the front, he landed up next to a pretty girl who has black-blue wavy hair that went to her mid-back and looked like she was having fun. &A/N: GUESS WHO??&

Inu Yasha grinned. 'Sweet! There's a hot girl next to me AND she likes these bands as much as I do!' he thought. He looked towards her. She was wearing black baggy pants with chains and straps everywhere. She was wearing a black and dark pink striped tanktop with dark pink armbands and had black Chuck Taylor sneakers. She looked towards him and gave him a smile before they both started jumping and singing to the words of their favorite bands.

Once the crowd was going wild to the song, "Breaking the Habit", a rather big guy A/N: I mean in Both ways, as in tall and um fat! ;; stepped backwards as if drunk and knocking the girl into Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha on reflex caught the girl before she fell to the floor. Inu Yasha tried to ask her if she's alright but the pretty girl kept asking "what?" over the music.

Inu Yasha shouted, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The girl grinned as she said, "NOW I AM! THANKS! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Inu Yasha had turned his smile into a big grin. "INU YASHA! YOURS?" "KAGOME!" The girl, now called Kagome shouted over the music, grinned back. 'Wow, she has a nice smile..." Inu Yasha thought as he was staring at her. Kagome grinned and winked at him. Inu Yasha blushed a bit and turned away since Kagome caught him staring at her. All the small things, True care, truth brings I'll take, one lift Your ride, best trip... Blink 182 started playing hard on their guitars and Inu Yasha and Kagome grinned at each other before jumping with the rest of the crowd.

$ 3 or 4 hours later...$ It is now 11 o'clock once Kagome and Inu Yasha got out of the coliseum. They had gotten to now more about each other during the intermission at the Warped Tour, that included what food Kagome likes, Inu Yasha's favorite color, and which bands are their favorites. "So, if you tell me where, you live, I'll tell you where I live." Inu Yasha promised while looking into her chocolate brown eyes that he had discovered were full of warmth and mischievous things. &A/N: Did that make sense? o.O&

"Well...." Kagome contemplated, her eyes twinkling under the stars as they walked to their cars were coincidently, parked right next to each other. "Well?" Inu Yasha required. Kagome smiled, "All right, just because your puppy ears are sooo cute!" She stopped and grinned as she started to rubs his ears. Inu Yasha grumbled, "They are not puppy ears.", before he started to purr. Kagome giggled and nodded. She stopped rubbing his ears abruptly. Inu Yasha snapped out of his trance and looked at Kagome expectantly. "Well?" he required again. Kagome sighed. 'Persistent guy, ain't he?' she thought. "Well, I live in Tokyo." She admitted. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in shock. 'She lives in my town?!'

Kagome saw Inu Yasha's eyes wide and his mouth open. "What?" she asked. "Tha-That's my town! I live in Tokyo!" Inu Yasha blurted out. Kagome gasps, "Really? What school do you go to?" "Um," Inu Yasha scratched his head, "Shikon no Ume High School." Kagome stopped walking &A/N: remember? They're walking to their cars& and turned to look at Inu Yasha. "Are you serious?" Inu Yasha nodded, looking at her to see her reaction. Kagome smiled widely," I go there too!" Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open again and grinned. "Cool."

He stopped realizing that he's at his car now and it's time to say goodbye. "I'll see you in school, kay?" Inu Yasha grinned, showing his fangs. Kagome smiled back nodding. "Summer flies by, right Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha nodded. "Yea. I can't believe school starts this Tuesday." "Yea."

There was a long awkward silence before Kagome spoke up again. "I'll see you on Tuesday." She said as she walked to Inu Yasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Night." She said, winking at Inu Yasha before she drove off. "Night, Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered to himself, putting his hand to his cheek before he jumped into the car and drove off home as well. 'Shit, I forgot to ask for her phone number!!'

Ciral: turns off the TV Well, that was a good chapter! Now for the reviewers! I'll answer their requests and questions now! opens an envelope from Kit-pudding, my answer is: no I didn't go to Warped Tour, I'm only fourteen and I saw Warped tour on my TV at home a couple of weeks ago! Sorry you couldn't go either!

Kurama: R

Ciral: &

Hiei: R!!

Kurama: Flames will be used to make hotdogs and more s'mores!

All: BYE!!


End file.
